Lunar Ellipse/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : PETER: The full moon is tomorrow night. : DEREK: It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless. : ALLISON: What are you doing? : ARGENT: I'm sorry. : JENNIFER: This is a sacrifice! : STILES: Jennifer. She's got all three now. : MARIN: Find the Nemeton. : DEATON: You, Allison, and Stiles need to be sacrifices. : DEATON: It'll be a darkness around your heart. ( ) THE WHITE ROOM FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE RUINS, LATE AUGUST 2011 : DEREK: What does it mean? : SCOTT: I don't know... : SCOTT: Uh... it's just something I trace with my fingers. END FLASHBACK SCOTT'S MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS PRESERVE) TBA STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS PRESERVE) : SCOTT: Are we seriously doing this? : STILES: You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town! : SCOTT: I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow. : SCOTT: Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! : STILES: AHHHH! : STILINSKI: Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me. : STILES: Dad, how are you doing? : STILINSKI: Well, young man, I'm going to walk to back to your car... ALLISON'S MINDSCAPE (ON THE ROAD/BEACON HILLS PRESERVE) : VICTORIA: Your father is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer. It's not exactly a nine-to-five office job... : ALLISON: I-- : VICTORIA: interrupting The hours are always going to be like that. : ALLISON: I get it. It's just-it's kind of weird when he takes off in the middle of the night, rushing out with duffel bags full of automatic weapons. : ALLISON: Mom, look out! : VICTORIA: Oh! : ALLISON: You almost killed him! : VICTORIA: appalled He ran out into the middle of the road! : ALLISON: Okay, well, we have to go back. : VICTORIA: scoffing Go back? : ALLISON: What if he's hurt? : ALLISON: Mom, turn around! : ALLISON: Mom-- : VICTORIA: Allison... : VICTORIA: Allison! : VICTORIA: Allison! : VICTORIA: All right, that's enough. Back in the car. : PETER: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC face is pale as she is the first of the three to open her eyes. Still in the steel bathtub, Allison awakens with a gasp as she leaps forward out of the water TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: I saw it. I know where it is. : STILES: We passed it. There's-there's a stump... this huge tree-- well, it's not huge anymore, it was cut down-- but it's still big, though! Very big! : SCOTT: It was the night we were looking for the body-- : STILES: interjecting Yeah, the same night you were bitten by Peter. : ALLISON: I was there, too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone. : SCOTT: stunned It was me-- you almost hit me. : SCOTT: We can find it. : ALLISON: ...What? : ISAAC: hesitantly You guys were out a long time... : STILES: How long is a long time? : DEATON: ...Sixteen hours. : SCOTT: incredulously We've been in the water for sixteen hours??? : DEATON: nodding And the full moon rises in less than four. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: weakly You're okay! : CORA: I'm doing much better than you are right now! And all because of you. : PETER: Hopefully not all for nothing... : PETER: The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, and there is a fully-charged Alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb. : DEREK: I'll be fine in a few hours. : PETER: I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: No, dude-- you are not going back with them. : SCOTT: I made a deal with Deucalion-- : STILES: interrupting Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil? : ISAAC: Why does it matter, anyway? : SCOTT: Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help. : ALLISON: He trusts you more than anyone-- tell him he's wrong. : DEATON: hesitantly I'm not so sure he is... : DEATON: Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align with people you'd normally consider enemies. : ISAAC: exasperatedly So, we're gonna trust him-- the guy that calls himself "Death, Destroyer of Worlds"-- we're gonna trust that guy? : DEATON: I wouldn't trust him, no. But, you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait. : ETHAN: I'm looking for Lydia. : LYDIA: What do you want? : ETHAN: I need your help. : STILES: With what? : ETHAN: Stopping my brother and Kali... : ETHAN: From killing Derek. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : MELISSA: Still working? : ARGENT: Yeah, but not for much longer. : MELISSA: Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch? : STILINSKI: Well, not before you said something... But now, yes, I do. : MELISSA: anxiously Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all of our throats? : STILINSKI: Nah... : STILINSKI: ...She'll come down and strangle us with a garrote, and then slash our throats. : ARGENT: Just the wind. DEREK'S LOFT : ETHAN: We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her. : PETER: Good enough for me. Derek? : DEREK: scoffing You want me to run? : PETER: sarcastically No, I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run, sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town! : CORA: shrugging If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me. But do it for something meaningful. : DEREK: How do you know I'm gonna lose? : PETER: We don't... : PETER: But, I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia? : LYDIA: anxiously I don't know anything. : PETER: But you feel something, don't you? : DEREK: What do you feel? : LYDIA: I feel like... : LYDIA: I'm standing in a graveyard. ARGENT APARTMENT : SCOTT: the phone Just grab anything. : SCOTT: the phone Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers. : SCOTT: the phone Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks. : ISAAC: What about me? : ALLISON: See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent. : RAFAEL: Quite the arsenal your father's got here, young lady... : RAFAEL: Scott. : SCOTT: What are you doing here? : RAFAEL: Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat, and we can talk? : RAFAEL: You, too, Isaac. : ISAAC: ...How do you know my name? : RAFAEL: Your name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue. : SCOTT: incredulously If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago. : RAFAEL: angrily I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping. DEREK'S LOFT : KALI: furiously Where is he? : LYDIA: I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands... The usual... : LYDIA: throat Werewolf afternoon. : KALI: snidely Who do you think you're talking to? : LYDIA: Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral! : AIDEN: Grrrr... : KALI: incredulously Oh, really? : PETER: Don't call until you're at least a hundred miles away. : PETER: Go! ARGENT APARTMENT : RAFAEL: I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed-- not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father, and your mother. : ISAAC: deadpanning Mine are both dead. : RAFAEL: irritably Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers. : RAFAEL: The three of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to. DEREK'S LOFT : KALI: Did someone take their assignment too seriously? : AIDEN: sighing She's not the problem. : KALI: Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie. : LYDIA: murmuring Oh, God... Is this about to get really violent? : ETHAN: muttering Probably. : JENNIFER: So... Who wants to go first? : JENNIFER: That's right, Kali... Look at me. Look at my face. : JENNIFER: Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal? : KALI: I don't care. : JENNIFER: It takes power. Power like this. : KALI: I-- : KALI: I should've-- : KALI: screaming I SHOULD'VE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF! : JENNIFER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : JENNIFER: What's the line Coach likes to say? The bigger they are...? ARGENT APARTMENT : SCOTT: You can't keep us here. : ALLISON: Not without some kind of warrant. : RAFAEL: I've got a desk full of probable cause. : ALLISON: My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer-- that means he has to own a few weapons. : ALLISON: Like this one-hundred-seventy-five-pound-draw tactical crossbow... : ALLISON: Or this carbon-steel marine combat knife... : ALLISON: Fifty A.E. Desert Eagle... : ALLISON: Hmm... smoke grenade with pull-ring igniter... : ALLISON: GO! : RAFAEL: Wait! Scott, wait! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: Come on... : STILES: Whoa, sh--! : STILES: Oh, whoa! DEREK'S LOFT : LYDIA: What do you want from me? : JENNIFER: I want you to do what you do best, Lydia... : JENNIFER: I want you to scream. : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : CORA: What the hell was that? : DEREK: Lydia. : DEREK: We have to go back. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: Are you okay? : SCOTT: I didn't know what to say to him... I couldn't come up with anything. : SCOTT: But what you did? That was awesome! : ISAAC: I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles. You? : SCOTT: I don't get it. : ISAAC: All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on. : DEUCALION: Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott? : SCOTT: We got a little delayed. Where are the others? : DEUCALION: Occupying themselves with other pursuits... : SCOTT: So, it's just you and me against her? : DEUCALION: I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make. : SCOTT: Okay... : SCOTT: Get Stiles, and get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there. : ISAAC: frowning How are you gonna do that? : SCOTT: I have a plan. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: skeptically You did this for me? : JENNIFER: For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim. : DEREK: angrily Stop talking to me like a politician! Stop trying to convince me of your cause! : JENNIFER: shrugging Fine. I'll convince you of someone else's-- Scott's. You can save his mother, Stiles' father... : DEREK: How? : JENNIFER: I need a guardian... And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take, or by you. : DEREK: I can't help you. I'm not even an Alpha anymore. : JENNIFER: All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time. : DEREK: You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for? : JENNIFER: You haven't seen him at his strongest-- I have. And, if he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you. : CORA: Derek, don't trust her. : JENNIFER: I have the eclipse in my favor. But, the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with-- help me kill him, and the other's live. Just help me. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ISAAC: Are you sure we're going in the right direction? : ALLISON: I know we're near it. You think you can pick up a scent? : ISAAC: I'm trying, but I c-- : ISAAC: ...I hear something. It's an-it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's. : ALLISON: Are you sure? : ISAAC: Has to be. Come on. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : ISAAC: Allison! : ALLISON: Oh, my God! Thank God! : ARGENT: You found us! : STILINSKI: Where's Stiles? Where's my son? : MELISSA: eagerly And Scott? : ISAAC: patiently They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help. : MELISSA: Okay. DEREK'S LOFT : CORA: sniffling We have to get going. Lydia, we can get help-- : LYDIA: From who? : CORA: I don't know, but we can't stay here... : CORA: ...They're alive. ABANDONED DISTILLERY : DEUCALION: You said you had a plan... : SCOTT: On the first day of class, Jennifer sent us all a message. It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness. I've got a message of my own to send her. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: video You see this symbol? It's a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people... We know what you really want. And now, you know where to find us. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : ISAAC: Hurry! : ISAAC: Watch out! : ARGENT: Come on, let's get out of here. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Cora, grab that table. : DEATON: Grab his hand. : DEATON: Here you go. Take his hand. : CORA: Can you save them? : DEATON: Only if they start healing on their own... ABANDONED DISTILLERY : SCOTT: stunned What are you doing? : DEREK: This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you. : DEUCALION: amused Ooh! Like brother against brother! How very American this is. : DEUCALION: Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? : DEUCALION: Did you gather your herbs? Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees? Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? : DEUCALION: Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people, just to face me? Or is it twelve now? NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : ISAAC: It's blocked. : ISAAC: What do you see? Anything? : ARGENT: Look out! : ALLISON: Isaac! : STILINSKI: Melissa, go, go, go! ABANDONED DISTILLERY : DEUCALION: distorted Kill her. Do it. : DEUCALION: distorted Now, kill her. : DEUCALION: distorted Your parents are dying. That storm you hear? She's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends. : JENNIFER: It won't end! Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does. : DEUCALION: distorted They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the Alpha you're meant to be-- become a killer. : SCOTT: They're not dead yet. : DEUCALION: laughing And who's going to save them? Your friends? : SCOTT: My pack. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : ISAAC: Is it me, or is this place getting smaller? ABANDONED DISTILLERY : DEUCALION: distorted Maybe you just need a little guidance... : SCOTT: I forgot to tell you something... Something that Gerard told me. : SCOTT: "Deucalion... isn't always blind." : DEUCALION: The eclipse... It started... : SCOTT: Oh, no...! NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : ISAAC: I can't do it! I can't hold it! I can't hold it! It's too much! : ALLISON: groaning It's too heavy... : STILINSKI: ...I always said aluminum was better than wood. ABANDONED DISTILLERY : DEREK: Jennifer! : DEREK: He doesn't know. : JENNIFER: distorted Know what? : DEREK: What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid. : JENNIFER: distorted No. No, he hasn't. : JENNIFER: distorted Turn to me. : JENNIFER: distorted TURN TO ME! : JENNIFER: weakly What is this? : DEREK: Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes. : JENNIFER: Then you do it. Kill him! : DEREK: No. : JENNIFER: What? : DEREK: Like my mother used to say-- I'm a predator... I don't have to be a killer. : DEREK: Let them go! : JENNIFER: Derek... : DEREK: Your fifteen minutes are up. : JENNIFER: angrily Like I told you, Derek-- either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them, now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a Demon Wolf! : JENNIFER: mockingly You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success. : JENNIFER: ...How did you do that? : SCOTT: I'm an Alpha now. : SCOTT: Whatever you're doing to cause this storm? Make it stop. Or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes. : DEUCALION: It won't change the color of mine... : DEUCALION: So allow me. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : ALLISON: Is it over? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : AIDEN: I knew... : LYDIA: What? : AIDEN: smiling I knew you liked me. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR / ABANDONED DISTILLERY : STILES: the phone Scott? : SCOTT: the phone Hey, are you okay? : STILES: the phone Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you? You okay? : SCOTT: the phone ...Sort of. : STILES: the phone You think you can come get us? : SCOTT: the phone Yeah, of course. : STILES: the phone Great! Okay. Um, uh... Bring a ladder. ABANDONED DISTILLERY : DEREK: My mother told me you were a man of vision once. We're letting you go, because we hope you can be that man again. : SCOTT: But, if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter... Because you'll never see us coming. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: Back to storage? : ARGENT: That's the plan. : ALLISON: What if I've got a different plan? : ALLISON: Deaton said that what we did in order to find you... He said that it might draw things here. Make Beacon Hills kind of a beacon again. : ARGENT: sighing I hope not. : ALLISON: I was thinking that maybe I should be prepared-- learn to be a better fighter and learn all the things that you can still teach me. : ARGENT: And maybe a few things more... : ALLISON: But we're going to have a new Code-- Nous protegéons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. : ARGENT: smiling "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." ENDING MONTAGE : SCOTT: voiceover I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back. And part of me hopes so, but another part hopes that maybe he'll be okay somewhere else... : SCOTT: voiceover My dad doesn't look like he's gonna be leaving for a while... : SCOTT: voiceover But, just because he's staying... doesn't mean he's welcome. : SCOTT: voiceover Stiles and I both feel it, every day, just like you said we would. And it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class... Because when I feel it, yeah, it's like... I'm looking "into the heart of an immense darkness." : DEATON: voiceover So, what do you do instead? : SCOTT: voiceover I look for my friends. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: But what about Miss Blake? : SCOTT: I don't know... : SCOTT: When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE (NEMETON) : JENNIFER: murmuring Oh, please... : JENNIFER: Please... : JENNIFER: You saved me once before... : JENNIFER: darkly Of course it's you. Everyone else suffers, but somehow, you come out on top... : JENNIFER: And now that Scott's an Alpha, you'll be able to steal it from him. You'll be an Alpha again. : PETER: offended Again? Again? : PETER: aggressively I... am... the Alpha! : PETER: shouting I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE ALPHA! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts